


Rockin' 'Round the Christmas Tree

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Bawson, Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I went in with the other tags so no more, there may be mistletoe involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Ginny Baker loves Christmas and no, it’s not a love like how little kids love Christmas, she’s borderline a fanatic for the holiday. Her love for Christmas was always there; though it wasn’t as prominent when she was a child (her father had no chill). She rekindled her love for the holiday after her first season with the Padres. After missing the playoffs, she had a lot of time to rethink things and when December rolled around, she decided she loved Christmas.





	

Ginny Baker loves Christmas and no, it’s not a love like how little kids love Christmas, she’s borderline a fanatic for the holiday. Her love for Christmas was always there; though it wasn’t as prominent when she was a child (her father had no chill). She rekindled her love for the holiday after her first season with the Padres. After missing the playoffs, she had a lot of time to rethink things and when December rolled around, she decided she loved Christmas. 

“Jesus Baker, it’s not even the end of November yet and you’re hanging garlands,” Mike judges while digging into a box labeled “X-mas decorations.” 

Oh, Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson are a couple. Ever since that infamous night outside Boardner’s, their relationship had struggled. It was no longer easy and friendly like before. Feelings were exposed and words were spoken that neither can take back. Granted both parties were elated to know how the other felt about them, but to say work was awkward was an understatement. Then her injury made the two of them reevaluate their feelings which led them to where they are now.

“I know,” Ginny giggles as she pulls a glittery red garland from his grasp. She strings it around her neck like a scarf. The two woke up slow like they usually do after a long night of releasing all the sexual tension that built up for three months. Ginny decided to “crash” at Mike’s hall of windows for a home while she looks for an apartment during the offseason. Not like either is complaining. Mike made breakfast while Ginny grabbed the Christmas decorations. He did his best to use his authoritative captain voice on her when she came sauntering into the living room with the box of decorations, but all efforts fizzled out quickly. She looked sinfully cute—her hair was wild from the night before, her body covered in a thick, oversized, ivory turtleneck sweater (though it’s not needed in San Diego but Mike isn’t complaining). To top it all off, the woman “forgot” to put on anything resembling pants, leaving her ridiculously long legs exposed. 

“I just like Christmas a lot! Let me live, old man,” she teases him, playfully hitting him with the red garland. He huffs, trying to hide his face from exposing how in love with her he is. The woman works fast—under an hour she had paper snowflakes in the windows of the living room, signs with various Christmas sayings on walls, and fake snow on every ledge she could reach. She said she had been planning this for days.

“Yeah, yeah I myself am indifferent to it,” Mike says coolly. That’s a total lie; Mike loves Christmas almost as much as Ginny loves it. Almost. 

With a young mother who swindled men out of their money, therefore, moving her child across the state didn’t really scream steady income. Mike got what he wanted here and there but there was never much hoopla around the holiday at home so he didn’t bother. Not until Rachel. She wasn’t huge into the holiday either but it was a way for Mike to do something couple like for the season (ugly sweaters, dinner parties, those stupid Christmas cards people send with a picture of themselves on them). It was the one “family” he had with her. When she cheated, all that flew out the window. Now that Ginny is in the picture, he’s back to loving it. He just won’t admit it to her. 

“What?!” Ginny exclaims as she plugs in a set of white lights to wrap around the tree. She hums “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree” as she wraps the lights around. Her humming is awful as usual, not that Mike is complaining. 

“I don’t see the big deal about it,” Mike starts to stand up to help but his knees ache in protest. He sits back down on the couch. “Well, aside from the religious aspect. It’s just a way for businesses to make money.” Ginny considers this as she hums. 

“I see your point but it’s the spirit ya know?” She decided to go with Padre colors this year as she places blue and yellow ornaments on the white tree. Mike wanted a real tree but Ginny insisted on the fake one because the white one would fit the aesthetic for his home. Mike finds that it’s very hard to argue with her when her dimples pop out. 

“Spirit?” Mike questions as he tries to get off the couch, this time with much more success. He wraps his arms around Ginny’s small waist when he reaches her, burying his face in her neck. She giggles from the feeling of her beard against her skin (she secretly loves the beard she’ll never tell him that). 

“Christmas always feels very hopeful for me,” she says quietly, “Like there’s a sense of goodwill and all that BS and I actually think the world isn’t a scary place. I find myself getting emotional over commercials and I'n unusually nice to complete strangers,” Mike chuckles. 

“There’s just so much love around and I can’t help feeling in love. With life, my job, with my family even when they’re on my last nerve. I just… I don’t know. It’s stupid.” Mike turns Ginny around slowly, he tucks a hand under her chin, tilting her face upward. Her brown eyes gleam with sadness, hope, and shyness. 

“It’s not stupid, Ginny.” Her breath hitches whenever he says her name. She’s never heard it sound so damn good from someone’s mouth. “I think that’s exactly what Christmas is supposed to be about. You should share that with people so they can remember what really matters.” As if Mike needed any more reasons to love this woman.  
“Don’t ever lose that Ginny Baker.” She bites her lip and nods, holding out her pinky for a promise. Mike’s own finger wraps around hers as he kisses her forehead. 

“When did that get there?” Ginny points to the mistletoe hanging above them. “I don’t remember having any in the box and I sure as hell can’t reach up there,” she smirks at Mike. Mike doesn’t need an excuse to kiss her, she always wants his kisses. 

“Whaaaatttt?” Mike cries out in fake surprise. He totally scattered (fake) mistletoe around the house while she decorated. Not that Mike needed more reasons to kiss Ginny but it did give him an excuse to exceed his imaginary quota of kisses. “We must have elves or something, should probably get the place fumigated,” he grins. Ginny rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Mike’s neck, her sweater riding up just below her perfect pear shaped ass.  
“You do know what that means right or did they not do that in the eighteenth century?”

“Oh, you got jokes?” Mike laughs, nuzzling his nose against hers. Her nose scrunches up and he melts inside. “Come here,” he sighs as he dips his lips to meet hers. They kiss softly until Ginny lets out a soft moan of approval when his hands move to her butt. 

“I don’t think that’s what mistletoe is for,” Ginny mutters against his lips. He keeps kissing her, his hands rising higher under the sweater. Her hands comb through his hair as her lips go on autopilot. 

“I can show you what the bed is for,” Mike whispers against her left ear. 

“You can definitely show me what the bed is for,” she moans. Mike gently lifts her, his arms under her legs and torso. “Oh, my gosh Mike your knees and back!” Ginny swats at him to put her down but he shakes his head as he carries her to their, his, bedroom. 

“Totally worth it after I show you some of my Christmas spirit,” he says grinning. 

“Ugh you’re so gross,” Ginny giggles. 

“But you love me… right?” 

“Yes, I love you silly.” 

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for adoration and validation so please comment, like and/or subscribe! I'm on tumblr by the same name :D


End file.
